


i won't move until this stops (go back to the top)

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Body Image, Comfort Food, Coulson Loves Daisy's Voice, Coulson has a big penis, Coulson's Daddy Issues, Coulson's compartmentalization issues, Coulson's food truck obsession, Cunnilingus, Daisy likes to wear black, Daisy wearing Coulson's clothes, Drinking, Driving, Eating, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Guilt, Happy Ending, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Loss, Male-Female Friendship, Men Crying, Nick Fury mentions, PDA, Parallels, Public Makeouts, Reconciliation, Resentment, Scars, Secret Warriors - Freeform, Sex, Swimming, Tahiti is a Magical Place, Teasing, Touching, Travis McGee references, Vacation, Ward mentions, angry flirting, fear of failure, hand holding, mediocre hotels, mentions of past failed relationships, thigh touching, very direct questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Secret Warriors comic book, Fury writes Daisy a letter apologizing for everything to get her to come back.  This is sort of a Skoulson version of that. Coulson tracks down Daisy on vacation in Tahiti. Future fic and discussions of character motivations.  Completed.</p><p>Title from To The Top by Twin Shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. just offer me your time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson finds Daisy in Tahiti and offers to reconnect.

“Is this your new look?”

She peers up at him from the ground up, wearing flip flops, cargo shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, topped off with a straw fedora.

“Just trying to fit it with the locals,” he says with his hands shoved in his pockets.

“You look like you could use a tan, then,” she says, laying her head back down on the beach towel and adjusting her black bikini top.

He sits down next to her on the sand.

“Tahiti, huh?” he says, looking down the near-empty beach.  “You really did want me to keep my distance.”

“There’s an easy joke here,” she says, cracking a smile.

“It’s a magical place?” he cuts in, then sighs.  “Thought I’d see for myself.”

“So where have you been?” she says, cracking an eye open. “You look like a character from a Travis McGee book.”

“Huh,” he says, looks across her at the beach bag and sees a book inside.  “Which one?”

“ _Bright Orange for the Shroud_. Funny thing. Gets up close to the line; bends, but doesn’t break.  Likes to save the ladies,” she says in a teasing way.

He chuckles.

“McGee is a bit more successful, I think.”

“Mmm,” she agrees.  “Always trying to save someone, but can’t save himself.”

“You’re right,” he nods. 

“At least now you look the part. So what is this about?  Are you going to make me an offer I can’t refuse?”

“No.”

“You just came all the way to Tahiti to say that?” she says, turning on her side to him, propping her head against her elbow.

“How do you feel about saving me?” he answers, fidgeting with the fingers on his prosthetic hand.

She sits all the way up at that, drawing her knees up against her chest.

“You’re going to ask me something like that through a pair of Ray Bans?”  Her voice is dripping with irritation.

He slowly takes off his sunglasses and slips them into his shirt pocket.

“Well, do you?” he asks, meeting her eyes with his.

“Are you recruiting for this position?” she says, using a finger to flip the large round sunglasses from the top of her head over her eyes.

“Is this an interrogation?” he says back with a smirk.

“Just answer the question.”

“Yours is the only offer I’ve made,” he says, looking down at the sand and stirring it around with his hand.

“And what exactly are you looking for in this position?” she goes on, with a tilt of her head.

“Someone I can trust.  To call me out when I’m screwing up.”

“That’s the thing, though,” she says with a shrug. “You don’t actually listen.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“I don’t take any pleasure in saying that,” she adds. “I just don’t see what’s different. I don’t want to repeat the past anymore.”

She’s talking just as much about herself as him now, but it’s kind of a mess of their things all tangled together at this point.

“Andrew was right,” he says. “About both of us.  I was desperate and you were reckless.”

“I’ll let him know you said that,” she says softly. “He’ll appreciate that.”

“I fell back into some old habits,” he said. “It felt easier, but it wasn’t.  I couldn’t get all the way over that final line.”

“That worked out for the best, I think,” she says in a clipped enough way that he wonders if she’s hiding sadness or resentment behind her sunglasses.

Probably both.

“You kept believing I was different, even when I didn’t deserve it.”

“I never knew that other Coulson,” she says. “Before you died. He wasn’t the reason I joined SHIELD.”

It’s more complicated than that, he knows. She did stay. All of this time. 

She takes the glasses and pushes them back up atop her head.

“You never forgot, either,” she says. “And do you still have Lola, or did you manage to blow her up, too?”

“I still have her,” he smiles.  “She’s parked right over there, in fact.”

He tips his head up towards the road and she looks over at the cherry red standing out against the green foliage.

“Are you going to offer me a ride, then?”

“I’ll even let you drive,” he says, taking the keys out of his pocket.


	2. lost like when you were mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy drives Lola and Coulson talks.

“I thought about writing you a letter,” he says, turning from his view of the landscape back towards her, so she can hear him properly.

“I started it so many times. Would you have read it?”  
  
“I don't know. Eventually,” she says, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
He doesn't even know where they're going.   
  
It doesn't matter.  
  
“I came here instead. It seemed like things could just drag out again, otherwise. I didn't want that.”  
  
“Old patterns.”

He hums his agreement, looks at Lola's switch panel and toys with it a bit.  
  
“Is this hard for you?” she says, watching him fidget.  
  
“Watching the most beautiful woman I've ever known drive my beautiful car?” he says, raising his eyebrows, but still focusing on the switches.  
  
“I'm terrified.”  
  
“Like you were when you took me to the Retreat,” she asks, and he catches her sideways glance.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“We've got to figure out how I can stop terrifying you,” she says smiling, hands on the wheel as they drive along the coast.  
  
“Maybe it never stops,” he answers with a swallow. “Maybe that's how this works.”  
  
“It might,” she shrugs. “Or, it could get easier. Better,” she presses down harder on Lola's gas when they’re on a straightaway.  
  
“I lost myself anyway,” he replies, watching her enjoy gunning Lola. “Shutting it away for safekeeping.”  
  
“Can you hike a trail in those things?” she wonders, slowing down as they head around a curve, looking down at his feet and the flip flops.

“Yeah. Did I cut into your vacation itenerary?”  
  
“Yes,” she says, teasingly. “But you offered me a ride, so technically, I'm kidnapping you.”  
  
“You must think a lot of me, then.”

He watches her hair blowing around her as she drives, doesn’t answer, but looks like she’s thinking about something.

How they first met?  He hopes.

“My father. I think that's when it started.”

“Because you lost him,” she answers, flicking her eyes towards him.  
  
“I either kept my distance, so I could never gain too much I couldn't lose, or-“  
  
He turns to her, hesitating for a moment.  
  
“I got desperate.”  
  
“Hey, between the two of us, I'm the one who can pull down mountains.”  
  
“I know,” he nods. “But even before you had powers. There were ways of getting to you. I thought I could get in between you and that, and I failed.  Over and over again.”  
  
“You got in between _us_.”

And he can hear it there for sure.  Resentment.  That’s something he can handle at this point.  He earned it.  
  
“When Ward shot Roz, seeing her bleeding out in my arms, it felt like I was in that cellar in Italy all over again. I knew it wouldn't stop with her.”  
  
“They knew exactly which button to push.”  
  
“Yes.  And that just brought it all crashing down.  How I’d failed you, the team, how I couldn’t stop any of it.  I just wanted it to end.”

She slows and pulls over to the side of the road, parks Lola a little further from some of the other cars gathered there.

“And it didn’t stop.”

“It got worse.  Chasing after it made it worse. He said we were the same.”

“He likes that line,” she says, turning off Lola’s engine. “Used it on me, too.  Sure he wasn’t just trying to exploit a weakness?”

Fair enough.  He deserves that, too.  For seeing it so clearly, and never seeing it in himself.

“Inconvenient,” he answers. “Rebuilding an intelligence agency and not being able to think like your enemy? Tempts you to become like them. To get close enough for a win.”  
  
“You didn't. You're not like him,” she says, opening her door.  
  
She goes to store her beach bag in Lola's trunk, takes out the bottle of water as he comes to stand beside her.  
  
“Thank you, for saying that.”  
  
“Sure, _Agent_.”  
  
She shuts the trunk then points them towards the trailhead, starts off without him.  
  
“Did I ever give the impression I wanted to be Director?” he calls after her, throwing up his hands.  
  
“No,” she says, turning back to him, walking away in reverse. “It was given to you.”  
  
“That's what Fury said,” he sighs, following after her. “You sound like Fury.”  
  
“Fury sounds a whole lot like your conscience to me,” she tells him when they’re walking side-by-side.  
  
“He'd like that,” he says, looking up the path ahead, looking back down at his feet in flip flops.  
  
“Maybe someday you'll introduce us?”

She stops when he doesn’t follow after.

“You up for this?” she asks, tilting her head.


	3. and you continue to run from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Coulson find the waterfall.

He’d better be up for it, and not two steps behind.

Because he’s already admitted that about himself, but this is going to push him.

He wants it to.  In a different way.

They’re climbing the trail, and the flip flops were a bad idea he thinks, wiping away sweat from his forehead.

He’s full of bad ideas lately.

This is completely different from all of his old bad ideas, though.  
  
Them, together, and SHIELD isn't between them.  
  
If he had just talked to her, like this, once upon a time, instead of compartmentalizing it all, instead of letting someone else draw out all of his feelings-  
  
Nick had asked him what he thought about the people that had dedicated their lives to SHIELD.  
  
When he was done talking, Nick had asked him if he was done bullshitting himself.

_“This is lonely work, Phil.  Look at all of us.  What we give up, we don’t get another shot at.  This is my family.  And if you can find a way to make that work, why are you fighting it?”_

May had told Fury about Daisy.

_“Project: TAHITI was a desperate act, by a desperate man. And I read your report on Hank Thompson, and maybe I’m just selfish.  Even so, I’d take that second chance. If I could start over, as the man I was when I joined SHIELD?  Before HYDRA?  Don’t waste it.”_

“I remind you of Fury, huh?” she asks, taking a swig of her water and handing it over to him.

At least she’s sweating, too.

It shakes him out of his thoughts, but it’s sort of a continuation of them at the same time.

Yeah, he can do this.  And there’s a sound in the background that he’d tuned out.

It’s rushing water and maybe this is their last moment to be alone for a bit.

“Fury. My father,” he says, stopping and taking a drink, handing it back to her. “Captain Rogers.  A lot of people that I admire.”

“Wow, I’m flattered,” she says, a little taken aback. “Not your mother?”

“Her too,” he says, taking in a deep breath. “I thought that might seem a little weird, though?”

“I can handle weird,” she answers, taking back the bottle and screwing the top on.

“By the way, how am I supposed to save you? Do you have some kind of outline for that?"  
  
“That's why I'm here,” he says, as she starts to walk again.

They get to the waterfall and it’s beautiful.  A force of nature.

He looks over at her staring up at it in awe and then she closes her eyes, and raises a hand towards it.

The way she’s taking it all in.

She’s feeling it, like she told him she felt a mountain, once.

“Put it together like an op?” she says, when she opens her eyes again. “I used to like when we did that.”

“I liked how we worked together, too. Before I lost control.”

“And when was that?”, she asks, tossing the water bottle to the ground, shedding her tank top as he watches.

“When I injected you with the GH formula, I guess.”

“Nope,” she says, throwing her top towards the water bottle. “You saved my life.”

“I chased you when Gordon took you to Afterlife. Even though SHIELD was falling apart. Working with Ward.”

“I was trying to get to you, too,” she shrugs, shaking her denim shorts away towards the rest. “I’m going to to get in.”

He didn’t exactly plan for this, but he watches her put her toe into the water and pull it back, and he’s already taking his shirt off, and tossing it beside hers.

“When I followed you down into the temple,” he says, pulling down his shorts. “Even May said-“

There’s a splash and he looks up, to watch her push up out of the water, goosebumps standing on her tanned skin, and with a tiny black bikini and an angry expression.  
  
“That could've killed you,” she says, wiping her hands over her face to push the water away.

She didn't know he did that, he'd forgotten, or he didn’t tell her on purpose.

He finishes with his shorts, and walks towards her in his briefs, looking at the clear water.  
  
“I worked with Price to protect you. To make myself the target.”  
  
“You succeeded, until you didn't,” she says, swimming away towards the falls.

He jumps in to follow her.


	4. You gotta get me to hear you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants her to want him.

The water is cold, and it if wasn’t for the warm temperature of the air above, he’d be miserable.

His teeth stop chattering when he dunks his head below the surface.

When he comes back up, he opens his eyes and it startles him.

The waterfall is turning, twisted in a spiral like it’s moving upwards back over the rock face.

“Daisy?”

Swimming closer, it goes back to its right place, and he pushes through the veil of mist and water, and sees her sitting behind it on the edge of the rock shelter, dangling her legs into the water.

“You did that?” he asks, feeling his heartbeat returning to normal.

“Yes,” she says, looking down at his expression. “Did that scare you?”

“No, it was-“

It feels like whatever he’s going to say will be inadequate.  She’s a force of nature. 

He’s not even sure where he fits here, not sure where else he belongs at this point.

“You can probably stand.  It’s not that deep,” she says, when she can see him eyeing for a handhold.

He does, and, she’s right.

“I’ve been following after you since the moment we met,” he admits, wiping water off his face, watching the light penetrating through the curtain of water make shapes across her skin.

“Are you following me now?” she asks, leaning back on her arms, as his wandering eyes catch up with hers.

He doesn’t like that look.  That’s not why he’s here.

“Do you need me? At all?” he blurts out. “I thought I should protect you, and that it was wrong for me to-“

“You want me to _need_ you?” she asks with a tilt of her head.

Her eyes narrow and then she bites her lip and looks up like she’s holding something back.

“You shut me out,” she goes on, closing her eyes.

And he can hear it again.  Resentment.

“That was so none of my mistakes would stick to you,” he explains. “I thought if I gave you the future you wanted, to be able to make a difference-”  
  
“No,” she says, sitting forward and wiggling a finger at him. “Before that.”

“You pulled away from me,” he tells her, thinking on it, remembering the first time he overheard one of her phone conversations with Lincoln.

It was an accident. It was while he was still in physical therapy and struggling, and he wanted to be very much alone that afternoon.  

To not have to be Director for five minutes.  Boy, did that wish come true.

They both must have had the same idea.  For different reasons. 

He just remembers the way her voice sounded.  And the way she used to talk with him.   Before she changed her name and cut her hair.

Before he lost his hand. _Skye_.  
  
“We should probably head back,” she says, eyeing his distant expression, and hopping in the water next to him.

“What,” he turns on her. “Oh, now you want to change the subject.”  
  
“I already admitted I contributed back at the beach,” she says, pushing forward and swimming through the waterfall.

He makes a scoffing noise. She didn’t admit to too much.   
  
“What was it?” he asks, following after her. “Did you think he could understand?”  
  
“Something like that,” she says over her shoulder, walking up out of the water. “Or maybe I could make him understand? Talk myself into why I was still doing this.”  
  
“SHIELD,” he says, as she squeezes water out of her hair. “Do you know why?”  
  
“Because I protect people. From people like me.”

She’s been carrying that this whole time.  Feeling responsible for all the new Inhumans that have emerged. 

HYDRA having them in their possession.  Malick.  They were safe before, hidden away in the population with normal lives.

Then the ATCU, registration and national panic.

“I didn’t want you to have to do that alone,” he says, while she pulls on her tank top.

“I know,” she answers quietly. “And now I have my team to help with that.”

She presses her lips together and turns her head to him.

“Are you going to stand there in your underwear all day, _Phil_?”

He frowns a little, embarrassed, and reaches down and swipes his shorts off of the ground next to hers.

Even out of the corner of his eye, he knows she’s watching him as he dresses.

It’s his scar, he realizes.  She’s never seen it.

“They said I grew a new heart,” he says, and her eyes dart up to his.

“I’m starting to wonder.”


	5. I know it's not the right time tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson picks up Daisy for an impromptu dinner. This is the dress Daisy is wearing, in the Foley habit of putting Daisy in very expensive simple clothing. XD http://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MTYwMFgxMjgw/z/eGcAAOSwDk5T2Fo1/$_1.JPG?set_id=8800005007F

He drives back to his hotel room after dropping her off at the hostel.

It’s when it occurs to him, he’s been saving up some things, too.

She brought up the Retreat earlier.  What did she say to him that day?

To stop being the SHIELD guy for just a moment. 

She needed him as a friend.

He’s definitely got the ‘not being a SHIELD guy’ part currently on his resume.

Emptying his pockets onto the bed, he gets out of his damp clothes and then showers and dresses again.

All the while, keeping a close watch on his phone to see if she’s called yet.

He could shave.  Of course, what’s the point?

This isn’t exactly a vacation for him, this is more like another mission.

He gets out the shaving kit from his bag and starts to place the items on the bathroom counter.

The phone buzzes in his pocket, and he fishes it out.

It’s just a one-word text: Hungry?

He punches in a clumsy reply and offers to get her, grabs the car keys and wallet in a rush, and heads out the door.

The distance between them is short enough, but it’s still time to think.

That’s when he decides.  He’s just going to be her friend tonight.

And go from there.

He still fixes his windblown hair in Lola’s rearview when he pulls up to the hotel, though.

The front door opens, and Daisy comes out.

It’s only a black dress.

When she opens the door and slides in, he can see the cutouts on the side, just a hint of her tanned skin peeking through. 

It’s like all the simple clothing she’s come to favor, and the way it cuts in at the top makes her shoulders look so powerful.

He should’ve shaved, at least.  Worn something other than jeans and a button down.

At least he’s not wearing flip flops.

“Great dress,” he says, letting it go and starting up Lola as she shuts the door.  “Where are we headed?”

“There’s a pub down by the ocean,” she says as he pulls out. “I thought that might be nice.  It’s a little of a drive though. More private. Local craft beer.”

She points the way and he notices she’s holding onto her shoes.

“The restaurant’s on the beach,” she says, tossing them into the floorboard. “Sand beneath your feet kind of thing.”

“I guess you like the beach,” he answers, as they make it out towards the highway that circles the coast.

“I was in LA for awhile.  Beaches aren’t that great there.  Not like this,” she sighs, looking across him towards the ocean in the moonlight.

He can’t help the feeling that he’s an uninvited guest coming between her and her beach date.

The beach is better looking at this point.

“What you said to me earlier,” she starts. “It’s true.  I did push you away.”

Her hands are in her lap and she’s toying with her fingers.

“Uh, just keep going straight for a long time, you can’t miss it,” she nods, looking at the road in front of them.

Dammit.  He looks at the road, but he wants this.  For her to open up to him.

“Why?” he asks, emotion coming out at the edges of his voice.

“I’ve watched you hurt so many times, and hide it.  You lost your hand trying to stop my mother.  How can you not look at it and think of me?”

She’s wiping at her face and he feels his chest tighten.  He hates it when she cries.

“I don’t think of you when I look at it. I think of my own failures. I wondered, if the GH drug, if it would let me…”

“Be like me?” she asks, a curious expression on her face.

“That I could hold onto it, anyway.  I couldn’t.”

“Hey,” she says, reaching forward with her thumb and wiping at the corner of his eye, and he can feel the wet touch as she pulls away.

“You can hold onto me.”

Wrapping her hand around his arm, she leans her head against his shoulder.

When they finally stop and park, he takes his shoes off, sitting in Lola, then his socks and tosses them in the floorboard with hers.

He’s about to stand when he sees her hand held out to him.  His instinct is to always use his right hand.

She wiggles her fingers at him towards his left, though.

He reaches it out to her, and she pulls him up out of the car, then slides her palm into his as he shuts the door.

The contrast of fingers against his prosthetic isn’t something that he’s used to, other than his own.  Even after all this time.

“Hungry?” he asks her with a small smile.

“Starving,” she answers, as they walk towards the pub.


	6. wanna know, wanna know, wanna know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have cocktails and makeout.

“A drink?” he asks. “My hotel has a nice bar.”

She raises an eyebrow at him and laughs.

It makes him smile.

“I know that move.  And, yes.”

“It’s not a move,” he says, shaking his head as she blinks at him.

“Okay,” he nods. “It might be the beginnings of a move in the direction of a move.”

“How about, it’s just a drink,” she says, slipping on her shoes as he turns Lola towards his hotel.

“That was my original intention.”

“I know.”

They get inside and it’s a quiet scene.  There are only a few tourists about, but they’re sitting off in tables along the patio, looking out the ocean.

“Beach view. From a distance,” he says, when they have their drinks, walking out into the open air. 

He likes this place okay. It’s older, not so expensive. It doesn’t feel much like a grand resort.

“And an array of nearby food trucks,” she teases. “Creature of habit.”

“I do have some of those.  What’s this dress about?”

“I do have some of those,” she says with a smirk, taking a long sip of her drink.

“I’m on vacation, Phil,” she shrugs.

“Vacation agrees with you,” he says, looking up at her over the rim of his cocktail.

“You should try it,” she says, leaning out against the railing to look towards the water.

“I’m convinced,” he replies, coming to stand beside her.  “When can I get started?”

“No job commitments,” she asks, turning across her shoulder to look at him.

“I’m between contracts,” he says.

“Planning on sticking around?” she says, standing up again and turning to face him.

“Sure,” he answers, after a moment of them watching each other.

“How many Hawaiian shirts do you actually own?” she says, running her fingers down the front of his shirt.

“Just the one,” he replies. His eyes follow her fingers, his chest rising and falling under them.

“You _do_ know that I can feel your vibrations?” she asks him coyly.

“Yes.”

“When they feel like this,” she goes on, a bit of dare in her tone. “Is it because you want me?”

She’s practically asking for a confession and he can’t hide from her now.

The touching. The shared dinner. How easy it’s all been since he put the SHIELD stuff away.

“ _Yes_ ,” he admits, leaning forward to whisper it against her ear, feeling her palm rest against his chest.

“How?” she asks, setting her drink down on the high table next to them.

He does the same, and then pulls his hand back and slips it against the inside of her thigh, brushing the hem of her dress.

“Like that.”

The sound of her sucking in a breath and her parted lips have him hard in seconds.

Her eyes search his and then she presses her lips against his, open mouthed, and touches his hip with one hand.

He steps closer.

His eyes move away for a moment to look around them, and then he slides his hand against her thigh higher, draws her against his mouth and kisses her deep, needy.

Her fingers twist in his shirt when he feels the warm and wet fabric between her legs.

He groans against her lips and she smiles against his mouth, like she’s won something.

“You should show me your room, Phil.”

“Mmm,” he agrees, kissing her again, quickly, then takes her hand and she walks with him across the patio.

His thumb is drawing circles against the inside of her palm by the time they get to his bungalow on the other end of the pool area.

Déjà vu, but he’s not going to mention it right now.

“Nice night,” she says, looking up at the moon.

He puts his thumb against her chin, then leans forward to kiss her, ends up pressing her against the door as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him to her.

Hands skim her body through the clinging fabric of the dress, and he somehow finally gets his card key out of his wallet.

He almost drops it when he feels her hand palm him through the front of his jeans.

“I got a good look when we were swimming earlier.  Probably a smart move on your part.”

That actually gets a real laugh out of him.

“You never laugh,” she says, serious for a moment.

He swipes the key against the door and opens it, kissing her, walking her backwards into the room as they kiss and laugh between them.


	7. back to the top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathartic sex and plans for the future.

They exchange stories.

Not about SHIELD, exactly, but about them inside SHIELD.

The first thing he got out of the way was telling her he loved the sound of her voice, in between slow kisses.

That he’d hear it in his dreams sometimes, and she scrapes her nails gently along the length of his back, settling her hips over his on the hotel bed.

Talking to him about stuff, random things, like bits and pieces of missions they were planning, or random facts from technical manuals he’d read in the Academy days.

But his favorite, favorite time was the sound of her voice waking him up.  Beside him.

He only had it once, he tells her. 

She presses her finger against his bottom lip, makes him quiet for a moment from sucking on it, and says it will come true one day.

His hand is curled around her hip, and as he presses his face between her legs, she tells him about the way he’d looked at her after that first mission, before she was even on the team. 

Describes it all in such detail.  What they were wearing.  The color of his eyes.

That no one had ever looked at her like she was full of so many possibilities, and she tugs on his hair as she comes on his tongue, and all he can think about for a moment are possibilities.

Getting to watch her lose her breath as he presses into her slowly, tells her he can’t lose her again.  And this time, she knows what that means and holds him, lets him bury his face against her shoulder, until he can look at her.

She wipes away his tears again.

When she’s on top, moving slowly over him, pressing his shoulders down against the bed and telling him how much she needs him. 

That he gave her a home.  That he’s her home, not SHIELD.

He catches her wrists, and sits up against her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her shoulder, her neck, her mouth.

Promising to never let go again.

The admission that he wants to call her Skye, that he feels terrible for it. That he still slips in his head, the same way it just slipped out of his mouth.

She rides him, and makes him say Daisy, over and over again until she thinks it sounds enough like the way he says Skye.

When she’s satisfied, she lets him come, and it’s so good, and so hot, he says he thinks his new heart might actually explode.

She tells him not to joke about that, and leans over and kisses his scar.

They talk long into the night about how they’ve always saved each other.  That it feels like maybe this is another one of those times.

She tells him this time they did it together, and puts her fingers through his, stares at their hands interlocked.

When he wakes up, it’s to the sound of her voice, and a kiss on the spot behind his ear.

She calls him Coulson, not Phil, and she asks if she got it right.

He turns to her, and tells her it’s true.  In the dream, she’d called him Coulson.

“I like Phil,” she announces, and wraps her leg around him, pulling him in closer.

They kiss all morning and fool around, and tell each other more things they’ve been hiding for years.

When he tugs on his shorts to go out to finally get them something to eat from the food trucks, it’s because Daisy is _starving_.

He leans over to kiss her and she promises to show him something fun with her powers and she laughs at him as a huge smile spreads over his face.

When he comes back, she’s wearing his button down and the straw fedora, and looking at a map of the island from one of the hotel’s drawers.

He puts the bags down on the small table and she opens them immediately, starts taking everything out.

“French fries,” she says, stuffing a few at once into her mouth.  “You do love me.”

She opens the different containers and looks at all of the things inside.

“Did you ever think about coming back to SHIELD?” she asks, settling on something that looks like takeaway Chinese.

He sits down in the chair next to her, and runs his hand along her thigh.

“Yes, but not just yet,” he says, plucking the hat off her head, and putting it on his own.

“I’m still on vacation.”


End file.
